


Why the coffee, Dirk?

by Twerking_on_your_otp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee, College, Dirk and Jake share an apartment, Lemon, M/M, Male/Male, Smut, The Full Sex, non-sburb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerking_on_your_otp/pseuds/Twerking_on_your_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone was in your kitchen, and Dirk was probably in bed by now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the coffee, Dirk?

**Author's Note:**

> It's very hard to write on your phone

It was one of those dreams where you're falling. He had them often, and he always felt horrible after he woke up, like he was going to fall off his bed. Bracing for an impact that never comes. Tonight was one of those nights that Jake hated, the cold Houston winter making his fingers feel like ice as he grips the side of the bed, he'd just woken up abruptly from one of the falling dreams, and he was currently breathing heavily from the shock. He sat up, the covers pooling around his waist. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, examining the pitch black room. He had just checked the time when he heard something strange. Rattling, coming from the kitchen. His eyebrows furrowed as he listened to the sound, knowing his roommate, it was probably Dirk, but he wasn't sure. He sighed, contemplating if it was worth the trouble to put his clothing and glasses on at three am. Rubbing at the skin under his eyes he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, grabbing his glasses off the nightstand. He decided to forgo his clothes and slid his eyewear over his ears. His feet were met by cold hardwood floor as he walked over to the door, gently opening it. He peaked his head out, but couldn't see into the kitchen so he padded through their apartment into the small section of the building, he hoped no-one was stealing anything-like their toaster-although, he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to take the pink and white polka dotted Hello Kitty appliance. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, noting that his heart was beating rather quickly. It was indeed Dirk, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, one hand jiggling his keys while the other held a steaming Starbucks coffee cup.  
"Dirk? What in the blazes are you doing drinking coffee at this hour?!" Jake asked, suppressing the sleep in his voice. Dirk snapped his shadesless orange eyes up to meet Jake's, his looking rather blood-shot. He set his keys down on the counter.  
"Time is an illusion, once you realize that you can transcend, and live your life in harmony." He stated simply as he moved closer to Jake. He was about to question Dirk, but the other continued.  
"Plus I have a ten page essay due tomorrow morning that I haven't started yet." He looked into Jake's eyes sheepishly as he took a sip of his coffee. Jake's eyes widened, and he crossed his arms angrily.  
"Dirk! Why did you leave this till now?" He questioned, tapping his foot repeatedly on the ground. Dirk looked at the ceiling as he scratched the back of his neck.  
"I kinda forgot about it." He said, Jake grabbed his arm and dragged him to his bedroom, Dirk spilling coffee every few steps.  
"You're going to do that paper right now, and I'm staying in here to make sure it gets done." Jake said sternly as he shoved Dirk into his office chair that he had ripped the armrests off of. He plopped down on Dirk's bed with a sigh. Dirk quirked an eyebrow.  
"You don't gotta stay in here man, you can go back to sleep." He said as he turned to look at Jake, who was currently yawning. Jake simply shook his head.  
"I 'bviously do cause 't's three and you still 'aven't started It." He mumbled, sleep riddling his voice. Dirk chuckled as Jake rubbed his eye.  
"If you're staying awake with me you're definitely going to need a pick-me-up." He said as he grabbed Jake's wrist and pulled him into his lap.  
"Hey! What are you doing!" Jake exclaimed as he was suddenly moved on top of his friend, his legs on either side of Dirk's, the bottoms of his feet flush with the carpet. He placed his palms on Dirk's chest for support as he looked at him.  
"You do realize you're only wearing boxer briefs, right?" Dirk muttered as his tongue darted out, running along one of Jake's collarbones slowly. Jake shuddered as he closed his eyes, his hands balling in Dirk's shirt.  
"Y-ah! Yes, I-I did Dirk." He said as Dirk's tongue traveled up, along his jugular. Dirk smirked against Jake's neck, lightly running a finger up the dip in Jake's back as he nibbled under his ear. Jake let out a surprised gasp as he arched his back, his chest now touching Dirk's. Jake laced his arms over Dirk's shoulders, gripping the back of the chair tightly.  
"Hmm, can I try something?" Dirk asked as he lifted a hand to rest on Jake's cheek. Jake nodded, having a suspicion as to what it might be. He closed his eyes and, sure enough, Dirk's lips met his own fiercely. Jake whimpered slightly and tilted his head to get better leverage. The hand on Jake's cheek moved down his body to grip his hip lightly, the other coming up and rubbing circles on his stomach. Jake pressed into Dirk harder, their hips meeting as he plunged his tongue into Dirk's mouth. Jake moaned against Dirk's lips at the contact and slid his fingers into Dirk's hair, pressing his feet into the carpet firmly. Dirk grabbed the back of Jake's hair pulling his head backwards softly as he moved his lips down Jake's jaw, placing open-mouthed kisses wherever his lips landed. Jake gasped and let out a loud moan as Dirk ground up into him, biting his neck at the same time. Dirk's hands shot to Jake's hips as he repeatedly ground into him, his head lulling backwards as his eyebrows furrowed. Jake ran his hands down Dirk's body as his moans bled together, he placed one hand on Dirk's shoulder and the other at the base of his abs as he moved his hips in time with Dirk's, his head drifting down and to the side as he grit his teeth together. Dirk growled as he suddenly stood up, immediately pulling his shirt up over his head and slipping his jeans off, his muscles now out on display. Jake gasped as Dirk tugged at his underwear, giving him a questioning look as he towered over him.  
"You okay with this?" He questioned as he tugged them lower. Jake nodded and pulled Dirk's underwear off to further answer the question. Dirk smirked and pulled Jake's underwear completely off as they slid back onto the chair. Jake gasped and Dirk moaned loudly as his dick suddenly slid against Jake's ass, his hands gripping Jake's hips tightly. Dirk let out a heavy breath and tucked his head into the curve of Jake's shoulder, reaching between them to run a finger along Jake's length. Jake arched into him, causing his ass to move. They both moaned extremely loud and Dirk began to grind against Jake's ass as he pumped his length. Jake gripped Dirk's shoulders tightly as he threw his head to the side, twisting his hips downwards to create more friction.  
"D-Dirk, do you-nggh-have any ah! lu-be?" Jake questioned breathily, arching his back further. Dirk grunted as he pushed the chair backwards slightly and slammed his desk drawer open, grasping the small bottle. Jake stilled his motions and waited as Dirk covered his fingers carefully, he lifted himself up some with his feet as Dirk rubbed his entrance before slowly sinking his finger in to the first knuckle. Jake grunted as his grasp on Dirk's shoulders tightened. Dirk kissed his neck soothingly as he pressed in further, eventually getting to the base of his finger, he waited until Jake rocked back on his finger and let out a little sound to start moving his hand, pumping in and out and adding a second finger after a while.  
"A-Ah! Dirk! Ngggh!" Jake gasped, moaning repeatedly as he tried to move with the fingers inside him. Dirk groaned, dick throbbing at the sight of Jake moaning and moving on his lap, he added a third finger and pushed in several more times before pulling his hand away. Jake whined at the loss of his fingers, but became interested in what Dirk was doing.  
"E-Er, Dirk? Can I-err can I lube you up?" Jake asked, looking at Dirk's chest bashfuly. Dirk blinked several times and handed him the bottle.  
"Wanna prep your horse, Cowboy?" He asked as Jake covered his hand in the substance, then tentatively rubbed it onto the tip of Dirk's dick. Dirk groaned and leaned backwards in the chair gripping Jake's hips again.  
"W-Watch it, Cowboy." He growled as Jake slipped his hand along him, Jake grunted and spread the lube around quickly. He looked up at Dirk expectantly.  
"You're the rider, Cowboy." Dirk said as he guided Jake down, the tip pushing in. He groaned again.  
"Y-You control the pace." He muttered as Jake slid down.  
"Holy mackerel, Dirk. You're huge." Jake mumbled as he suddenly sat down completely. Dirk moaned as Jake arched back and placed a hand on either of his thighs, getting used to the feeling. Dirk gripped the sides of the chair to still himself as Jake leaned forward, discomfort evident in his features. Dirk pulled Jake against himself and kissed him, coaxing Jake's tongue out and sucking on it. Jake groaned into the kiss, loosely wrapping his arms around Dirk's shoulders. Dirk pulled away and sucked marks onto Jake's neck, licking them after they had formed. Jake squirmed against him, moaning.  
"Damnit, Dirk, don't leave marks." He murmured, rocking his hips experimentally. He moaned loudly at the sensation and grasped Dirk's neck tightly. Dirk's eyes widened at the movement, letting out a low growl as Jake repeated the action. Dirk grabbed Jake's hips and lifted him up, only to slam him back down as he thrust up. Jake cried out as Dirk lifted him up and thrust into him harshly, grasping his shoulders. Jake gasped as Dirk continued to repeat the action, working up a quick pace. Dirk leaned forward and bit Jake's neck as he pulled him close, thrusting with fervor. Jake's mouth hung open as he moaned, digging his nails into Dirk's shoulders. Dirk nuzzled his face in the crook of Jake's shoulder again as he snapped his hips up forcefully, Jake letting out a particularly loud moan accompanied by a,  
"S-Shit, Oh m-ah! My goood Dirk!" He breathed out as Dirk hit his prostate. Dirk smirked as he aimed for it again, harder each time he hit it. Jake's eyebrows were furrowed and his back was arched so far that it must have hurt, but he moaned repeatedly, directing Dirk in his movements until he felt like he was going to tip over the edge.  
"Ah! D-Dirk I'm going to-nggg!" Jake warned as he threw his head to the side.  
"F-Fuck Jake, me too." He gasped out, his pace becoming erratic. Jake let out a strangled cry as he came, Dirk grunting as he tightened around him, sending him over the edge as well. Jake slumped against Dirk, arms hanging over his shoulders, he hummed appreciatively and kissed Dirk's neck lazily.  
"Why haven't we done this sooner?" Dirk mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Jake's form. Jake chuckled.  
"You still have to write that paper, old pal." He said as he pulled away from Dirk.  
"And I'm going to take a nice long shower, I'm covered in cum, if you couldn't tell." Jake continued, standing and grabbing their clothes as he walked towards the door. Dirk got up and followed him to the shower.  
"I didn't even want to take that class." He reasoned as he shut the bathroom door.


End file.
